


My Heart Still Beats and My Skin Still Feels

by CapricaM1983



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricaM1983/pseuds/CapricaM1983
Summary: Add on to Heart Failure.





	My Heart Still Beats and My Skin Still Feels

I don't own them. I just like to write about them!

My take on Heart Failure

All mistakes are my own.

"Thank you Chief." Sharon replied with a troubled smile on her lips. That didn't reach her eyes as it usually did. Thoughts of Phillip Stroh being on the loose in the States. It frightened her. Clutching the folder close to her chest. Standing up from the chair and walked behind Chief Howard as they made their way towards the door.

"No problem Captain." Nodded Fritz. His left hand holding the door open for her.

Both walking down the corridor towards Major Crimes. He stopped abruptly. "Um Sharon?"

Sharon stops abruptly and turns to look at Fritz. Lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "Yes?"

Fritz saw the exhaustion in Sharon's eyes. From Deputy Chief Davis accusations and constant complaints about Captain Raydor and her whole division at Major Crimes. Specially with Lieutenant Provenza cheating at the drill then refusing to redoing it. And then proceeded to leave the facility to investigate a murder. Before he spoke taking a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Listen Sharon, I've been in Andy's shoes." He paused to make sure she was listing. "After I took over S.O.B I had a heart attack. Right after you made the arrest of Kieth Price for the murder of Travis Hall." Fritz took another break. "Mike drove me to the hospital where my doctor confirmed that I did in fact have a heart attack. My doctor told me that I had to have a pace maker to monitor my heartbeat. Around the time Officer Kate Sherman went missing on her undercover mission. To find out that she was kidnapped by Veterinarian Dr. Frank Wilshaw and his sister Becka Wilshaw." Fritz finished.

Sharon opened then closed her mouth. Thinking over what Chief Howard just told her. Because she had no idea, but remembers him rubbing his arm and telling her about his arm bothering him, just like Andy did the day before. "I had no idea Fritz."

He nodded his head, looking past Sharon to see Andy seating at his desk checking his heart and blood pressure. While he sat at his desk waiting for Sharon to back from her meeting with Chief Howard. Fritz smiled when he saw Andy grin at his positive numbers. Fritz eyes moved back to Sharon's. "See he's doing much better." Fritz smiled, nudging his head towards Andy.

Sharon turned, smiling when her eyes landed on her Lieutenant. Which he had a huge smile on his face while he was took off the monitor. Checking his watch to see what time it was. Andy started to wrap the cord and leaned to the left placing his monitor into his bag. Reaching into his bag, he took out a few papers and started reading over his doctor notes.

"Will you tell Andy about Stroh?" Asked Fritz. His eyes on Sharon, watching as she clutched the folder tighter.

Sharon took a deep breath in while holding the file containing information on Stroh. Her head moved back to Fritz. "Yes, he needs to know. So we can protect Rusty, other potential targets, the team, and ourselves." Replied Sharon sadly. Looking back at Andy. She just hoped his blood pressure wouldn't spike up when she informs him and they have to go to the ER again. Because Deputy Chief Davis would have a field day with that. Making Andy having to retire for good or permanently being Lieutenant Provenza's desk monkey because of his health issues. But Andy has to know what's going on, since he's life too will be in danger. For being in a relationship with her and his presence in Rusty's life.

"He'll be okay Sharon. Andy isn't the same hot heated police officer he use to be. He's mellowed out and has control of his emotions. I've seen the change in him and that's because of you." Grinned Fritz proudly. "I saw the way Andy bursted into the interview room and stormed to Jeffery Day about to punch him. But he listened to you when you told him no. I saw the anger in his eyes fade away quickly knowing you were alright but also shaken."

Sharon nodded not hiding her smile that grew along her lips. Fritz was right about Andy. He has changed over the years and she was very proud of the man he has become. Looking back at Andy. He was still looking over his notes. "Yes, he has hasn't he." Replied Sharon proudly.

"That's because of you, Sharon." Grinning when he sees the surprised look on her face. "It's true, with your help he became the father his kids always wanted. They talk and do things together now because you were there to guide him in the right direction."

Grinning when he saw Sharon blush.

Sharon sucked in her bottom lip, butting her teeth into her soft flesh. Tilting her head down to hide how embarrassed she was. About what Chief Howard said. Because yet again he was right. She has guided Andy in the right direction regarding his family and yet again she couldn't be even more proud of him and his children giving him a chance. "Thank you Chief. But I couldn't take all the credit. Andy did his part to by helping his daughter out with paying for her wedding." Replied a cheerful Sharon.

Remember how she had a great time meeting his family. His ex was a bit much but nothing Sharon couldn't handle. Thanks to running FID, she could handle anyone. Nicole was a gem and could see so much of her father in her. His son was very reserved when it came to his father but he was polite with her and they chatted about sports and Sharon talked about her son Ricky. Both of them hitting it off and talked again when they saw each other at The Nutcracker.

"Good night Captain. Thanks again for getting team them out of here to do the written test." Fritz said with a smile, walking passed Sharon. He waved goodbye to Andy.

Sharon smiled when she sees Andy standing up smiling back at her. Both pausing for a moment to just look at each other. Sharon walked up to Andy. Positioning the folder to the right. "Hey." She said softly. Swaying her body from side to side slowly.

Her voice is music to his ears. "Hey." He said back with that smirk she loves so much. "Are you ready to go?"

Sharon shakes her head yes, smiling lovingly in his eyes. "Yes, let me get my things.." Sharon stops when Andy moves hand to the right of his desk was her purse and laptop bag next to his bag. Sharon blushed at how thoughtful Andy is. "Thank you."

Andy raised his brow up and down, grinning back at her. "It's my pleasure." Taking her purse and handing it to her. Soon after they had all of their things. His left hand on her lower back as his right gestured towards the elevator. "Shall we?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sharon hums as she feels his thumb glide along the back of her hand. As she held his hand the entire time they drove to their condo. Talking about what was in the folder Chief Howard gave her. Going over the possibility of Stroh really being back in the US. What this means to all of them.

Andy continued to hold Sharon's hand as they walked to their front door. Only letting her hand go to unlock and open the door. Rusty went out with Gus to talk about moving in together. As they discarded their coats, badges, keys, and shoes. Andy placed his hand on Sharon's lower back guiding her towards the bathroom.

Sharon hums when the stop inside their bathroom. She watches him start the bath water. Placing his hand under the flow of water to check its temperature. Once satisfied he placed the plug in the drain. Slowly turning to face Sharon and giving her a small smile while his hands moved to her blouse. Andy started to unbuttoning the buttons on Sharon's dress shirt. Pulling her shirt out from her dress pants to undo the last two buttons. Moving his hands up her arms and stops on her shoulders. Placing the thin material between his thumb and index finger. He pulled her shirt down her arms and placed it in the hamper.

Sharon hums when she feels his warm knuckles glide across her stomach while he undid her single button and then proceed to pull the zipper down. Andy lowered himself on his knees. His hands moving to her hips and started pulling her pants down. Her hands resting on his shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of her pants.

Sharon started to feel hot with Andy on his knees looking up at her with such love in his eyes.

Andy stood up slowly his hands gliding up her long smooth legs and stopped on her hips. Since she wasn't wearing shoes she was an inch shorter. Sharon smiled at Andy as she placed her hands on his chest. Rubbing her hands up and down feeling his body heat and the beating of his heart. Soon her fingers worked on his buttons and pushed it off his shoulders. Her hands gliding down his stomach. Tugging at his undershirt and pulling it over his head.

Sharon leans forward, closing her eyes when she felt Andy's soft lips on hers. Pulling away, her hands worked on his belt and soon his pants. That soon joined rest of their work closed. Both standing their underwear holding each other. Sharon taking deep a breathe of Andy cologne. His smell always has a way of calming her. She smiled into his neck when she felt his hands move up her back and unclip her bra. His lips trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. While his fingers slowly moved up her shoulder blades and dragged her straps down. Grinning when he felt Sharon shiver slightly.

He couldn't help but continue to kiss her soft flesh. His mouth moving from her shoulder and down her chest. His hands moving along with his mouth. Cupping her heavy breast and enjoying their weight. Massaging her flesh and hums when his mouth latches onto her left nipple.

"Andy." She whimpers.

"Shhhhh." Andy mumbles as his tongue slowly circles her nipple while his hand pitches her other. His mouth moving to her other breast, sucking on her nipple till it was engorged. His hands moving down her sides feeling each rib as his hands made it to the trim of her panties pulling them down her legs. Andy was enjoying the way Sharon's nails started massaging his scalp as his hands made their way up her legs. Placing warm kisses along her stomach and moving back up to her chest and finally standing up and kissed her soundly. Swallowing her whimpers as her hands wrapped around his back.

Sharon wanted her body on fire with the simplest of touches. Soon remembering that his doctor hasn't okay this kind of activity. "Andy, we can't." Sharon said breathlessly.

Andy smiled while he continued to kiss her. His hands moving into her, but being mindful of her bruised cheek. Pulling away he just smiled at her disheveled look and her swollen kisses lips. "I'm fine Sharon." Andy said confidently. His lips on hers once again.

Sharon moans into his kiss almost getting lost in the moment again. "Andy, please." She said softly.

Andy pulls away looking into her eyes. To seeing the concern that was in her eyes. "Okay." He replied softly.

She watched as Andy turned around and turned off the water. Turning around to face her. He took off his boxers and slowly steps into the tub. Andy looks over at Sharon watching her as she made her way to him and stepped into the tub. Maneuvering herself so she sat between his legs and her back against his chest.

Andy wraps his arms around her waist. Placing small kisses along the back of her neck. Grinning when she hums, every time she felt his lips retouch her skin. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. His lips gliding across her lower earlobe.

Sharon leans her head back and rests it in his shoulder. Humming as her hands covered his that laid on her stomach. "I love you too." She whispers back.

Both smiling while they laid in the tub together. Both savoring the silence between as their joints and muscles soaked up the heated water.

"How's your cheek?" Andy asked. While his hands laid on top of her stomach.

"It still hurts. At least it's not throbbing anymore." Sharon replied. Her eyes closed.

"I would ask if you would never do that again. But it's kind of impossible in our line of work. But next time just be a little more careful." Andy said in her hair.

The only response Andy received was a gun from Sharon and her thumb gliding over the back of his hand. Sharon humming when he's hands began to wonder along her body under the water. His hands moving up along her chest and over her breasts. Massaging her heavy flesh. He grins when Sharon starts to moan and her chest begins to rise. Pushing her flesh more into his hands. Feeling her nipples getting harder under the palm of his hands. He started to nip and suck on the back of her neck.

"Andy." She said breathlessly. "We can't." With sadness heavy in her voice.

"Sharon, I'm just simply touching you. The doctor didn't say anything about me not touching you." Andy replied calmly. Placing kisses along her neck and shoulder. His hands moving away from her breast and down her stomach until he reached between her legs. His fingers gliding just outside her folds. Listening to her heavy breathing as her legs betrayed her and opened slightly.

"But your heart rate Andy." She whimpered when she felt his fingers go over her core and started rubbing in a circular motion.

"My heart rate is fine actually." Andy replied. Applying more pressure on her core. He kissed the other side of her face. "It was normal, when you were in your meeting with Chief Howard." Slipping one of his fingers inside and slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her.

"Andy." Sharon whimpers. The feel of his finger slowly taking away what control she had left.

Andy added another finger. His warm breath blows against her ear. "My Heart is fine Sharon. I just want to make you feel good with everything that has happened today you need this." His other hand moved up to her breast massaging her breast. "Just close your eyes Sharon and let go Sharon." He whispered lovingly in her ear.

Andy felt her body relax right after her tilted her head. Her nose buried into his neck. She moans when Andy's fingers thruster faster against her core. He too moaned when her folds tightened around his two fingers. His other hand pitching her nipples. Enjoying the view of her breast above water as she pushed her chest out. Her breathing getting heavier, a sign she was getting close to the edge. His thumb glides over her nub pushing hard in a circular motion.

"I love you." Andy whispered in her ear. Minutes before she came crashing down. Some of the water splashing over the side when her legs spread more open. And also from her body shaking as she continued to come. He felt her shutter when he removed his hand from her legs and rested it on her stomach. Andy listened to her breathing slowly getting back to normal. Silence taking over once again as they held each other.

Andy felt her shiver and soon his body was starting to feel cold too. "Ready to get out?"

Sharon sits up and turns over looking at Andy. Her cheeks still flushed and her eyes a lighter green he has ever seen before. He watches as she leans down. Closing his eyes when he felt her lips on his kissing him slowly. Opening his eyes gradually to see her smiling over at him. "I love you too Andy."

Turning around she pulled the plug. Sharon felt Andy move out of the tub. Watching him as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Sharon thanks him when he extends his hand out and helped her out of the tub. She hummed as she watched him dry her entire body off. She placed her hands on his shoulders when he started drying off her lower part of her body. Andy stood placing her towel on its hook. Reaching to the left he grabbed her purple silk robe and helped her into it. Watching Sharon tie the robe closed.

Sharon took Andy's hand as they walked out of the bathroom and to their room. To her surprise she found clothes already laid out on the bed. On her nightstand there was a bottle of water and two Advil. Sharon squeezed his hand. Turning to face him and kissed him again. "Thank you." She said. Letting go of his hand to start getting dressed.

Andy was watched Sharon get dressed, while he was putting his jogging pants on and an old LAPD shirt. Walking over to her he kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to start making some tea. See you out on the balcony?" He asked.

Sharon looked up at him. Her hands took ahold of his. Their hands intertwined as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Yes, I'll see you in a few minutes." Tugging on his arms she brought him down and kissed him. Sharon watched Andy walk out into the hallway to make them tea.

By the time Sharon was done getting situated for the night. The tea was done and Andy was waiting on the balcony for her. Sharon smiled when Andy looks in her direction when he hears the door open. Andy grins and padded to the spot next to him. Sharon complies and sits next to Andy. Moving to the side so her back was against the armrest and her legs over his lap. Sharon hums when Andy placed a blanket over her legs rubbing his hands up and down to keep them warm.

Sharon maneuvers her head on his chest where it didn't put to much pressure on her bruise. Closing her eyes from the rhythm of his heart beat and hums when his other arm circles around her back and his hand in her hair. Sharon placed one of her hands over his heart while they both looked out at the LA skyline.

The End


End file.
